


Stay (Just Make Up and then Don't Go-Go Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2017 [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, Fix-It, Fluff, Jean Takes Charge, M/M, post-XMA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Erik walks away. Again. But this time the X-Men have other ideas.





	Stay (Just Make Up and then Don't Go-Go Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princess_fluffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Make Up and then Don't Go-Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108858) by [princess_fluffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle). 
  * In response to a prompt by [princess_fluffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



> I know the movie quote I used didn't exist in 1983. I claim artistic license. And I do have one, issued by the State of Grace Under Pressure, #1001001..

“Stay.” The word hovered on Charles' lips but ultimately remained unsaid.

Erik walked away.

Half a minute later Jean came flying out of the Danger Room. “You can't let him go.”

He could. He had. Twice before, and now again. “I'm afraid it's none of your business, Miss Grey,” he said primly.

“It is my business. It's all of our business,” Jean insisted as Scott and Peter appeared in the hallway, followed by Ororo, Kurt, and Hank. Raven brought up the rear, looking pissed that her training session had been interrupted.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You think your health and happiness don't matter to us, especially after what we went through in Cairo?” Jean continued.

“And how is my happiness predicated on Erik's continued presence?”

“Dude. We know you're in love with him.” Scott.

“Love has never been enough to keep us together.”

“Because you're both so pigheaded we could make bacon out of your brains.” Peter.

“He's getting away, Professor,” Ororo said. “You need to stop him. Kurt?”

The next thing Charles knew, he and Kurt were on the grass in front of the school, blocking Erik's path to the road.

Erik cocked a brow. “Charles?”

“Hello, Erik.”

Kurt disappeared with a bamf and a cloud of navy smoke, reappeared with Jean and Scottt, repeated with Hank and Raven. Peter appeared on his own with a blast of displaced air.

Charles sighed. “They believe I should ask you to stay.”

“I don't,” Hank said.

That made Erik smile. “And what do you believe, Charles?”

“I believe -- I know I'm lost without you. I was just too hard-headed to believe we could ever find common ground.”

“And now?” Erik's voice broke a little.

“Now I'm willing to try if you are. I love you, and I'm damned tired of watching you leave. I don't have a clue whether you feel the same—”

“Shut up, Charles.”

Charles was so startled that he did.

“You had me at hello.”

Then Erik glared at the assembled X-Men. “And if I hear anyone speculating as to how I know that quote, I will lock them in a metal box in the middle of the Sonoran desert at noon in July.”


End file.
